The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic circuits, and specifically to 1-wire electronic circuits. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to broadcasting a message to multiple systems on a 1-wire electronic circuit.
A 1-wire system is a communications bus system that provides low-speed communication to devices on a single data wire. Although a 1-wire bus actually has two wires, one for data and one for ground, there is only one wire for data, and thus the name “1-wire”. A 1-wire system, due to its low speed, is used for simple functions, such as identifying a system on a 1-wire bus, providing rudimentary control signals, transmitting temperature and date readings, transmitting periodical logging readings, etc.